moviemilefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ for The Peelland Rebellion
Is this based on a book? No, The Peelland Rebellion is based on a screenplay written by David Schrazzenbarg and Jim Parker meant as a sequel for Vrije School Peelland. Who is the villain in this film? The main villain in The Peelland Rebellion is Sergej Polokov, who is part of a political assassination organization in Russia where Manny (Man With No Name) used to work for, which is part as an explanation of his dark past. Polokov intends to have Manny join him back in his organization and destroy Helmond, the place of Vrije School Peelland. If Manny doesn't join him, Polokov will kill all of his beloved friends in order to get his true nature out of him. The villain of the last 20 minutes of the film is President Sergejag, the Russian presidential leader of communism (where Polokov works for) who is the mastermind behind the terroristic plan. SPOILER: After Polokov's death, Puck visits Russia and confronts Sergejag about his knowledge. A group of teenage villains known as the "The Syndicate" is also involved, but is not a main villain. They're 11-year-olds who rob old ladies's bags in order to get their money. Manny arrests the members of this "club". Also Mrs. Gerda returns as a sadistic woman working for Polokov's organization. She has a brief appearance. She works for the businessman Frank Williams who is the leader of the prison were she commits her sadistic acts. Does Tom Vegas return? No, he is referred to multiple times as being the "mastermind behind the Vrije School Peelland conspiracy" during trials and conversations about the previous happenings but does not return, since his character died in the first film. Can there be a full plot summary? The film opens where the first movie ended: Manny, Vic and Just are walking from the burned down Vrije School Peelland. Manny gets a call from Det. Joris about a boat attack with Russian criminals laying dead on a boat. In the meantime, Manny has a date with a girl named Sanne which he loves. The date goes well and they have sleepovers. While investigating the boat for forensic evidence, Manny finds two mysterious cards of a Russian criminal organization which looks very familiar to him. Meanwhile, Russian presidential leader of communism President Sergejag talks about a certain individual named Pavro who escaped their communism agenda. Sergejag kills the leader of the search by shooting him in the head brutally. He then offers his own righthand man: Sergej Polokov the position and search for Pavro. He then shows a photo of Pavro which reveals it is Manny. Polokov anwsers that he knows Pavro all too well. In Helmond, Manny, Vic and Just are forced to testify and join the courtroom trials for the conspiracy were Tom and his 'droogs' were responsible for. Although Manny would love to testify he can't confess that his former best friend Tom was responsible for the conspiracy which causes to have all of the accomplices: Billy, Mrs. Gerda etc. getting released from federal custody. He, disappionted, leaves the courtroom. Meanwhile, Polokov and his henchmen are on a Russian speedboat going to Helmond to find Manny and cause chaos. A security officer attempts to stop them, but Polokov kills the officer on a brutal way by shooting him until his pistol is empty. Some hours later, Manny and Joris arrive to investigate who believe this is involved with a youth-crime-gang named The Syndicate. When The Syndicate attempts to rob an old lady's bag, Manny and Joris arrest the gang-members, including the leader named Boris. Manny interrogates Boris which becomes a personal case when he hears that Boris is just a messenger. Boris tells him that he was given money by a Russian terrorist organization who have some old stuff to deal with Manny. Manny runs out of the police-station and gets a shocking moment realizing with whom he is dealing with. He calls Sanne to leave to her grandmother because he suspects that she is not safe. In the meantime, Polokov and his henchmen arrive at Helmond where they attack the workers of the Vrije School Peelland at nightfall. All of the workers are killed by Polokov's henchmen on a brutal way, while Polokov sadistically tortures one of them by cutting off his fingers and cauterizing them with a cigarette lighter, since he wants to know where Manny is hiding. The martyr is attempting to escape and painfully slashes Polokov with a pocket knife in the back of his throat. Looking dead, he runs away. But suddenly Polokov is there again and graphically rips the knife from his throat (blood spurts out). It then turns out that Polokov is a sadist and enjoys pain instead of suffering from it. He takes back the worker and crushes his hands with a hammer (breaking his bones inside it) and then cuts his head off with a circular saw (off-screen). Manny wakes up the next day and receives a call from the post office that there is a package waiting for him. Manny goes to the centre were he is seeing visions of Polokov waiting him but then disappearing behind a bus etc. Manny gets kinda scared but then sees Joris walking to him who joins him. Manny confirms that he thinks someone from the past is stalking him, who is up to no good. When receiving the package, he takes it back home opening it revealing that it is the severed bloody head of the worker. Manny gets shocked, but finds a phone in there too and gets called immediately. Its a low voice (unrecognizable) who tells him to go to the canal at night or else they will go to him. Manny confirms the news to his beloved grandma who honors him to confront his past. At night, Manny waits at the canal to find Polokov sneaking behind him. His henchmen then disarm him and tie him up. Polokov reveals that Manny used to work for the Russian criminal organization too and worked as an assassin just as Polokov. When Manny wanted to stop killing innocent people, Polokov beat him up which resulted that Manny took a sharp knife and cut Polokov's face from temple to chin which left a scar on his face. The Russian Presidential Leader Of Communism Sergejov then tortured Manny for days until he was almost dead, but Manny escaped when they wanted to bury him alive in a cornfield. Polokov says that he offers Manny to re-join his organization and destroy Helmond. Or else, he would not but Polokov threatens to kill every friend or beloved of him on the most sadistic way ever and keep him alive to see what happened because of his acts. He has three days to react. Vic and Just in the meantime find decomposed corpses at late in the centre who have explicit tattoos on their bodies which implie that they're also part of the organization. Manny meets Sanne and tells her to leave town because his old friends will attempt to kill her, as he fears. Three days later, Manny decides to ignore Polokov and his terrorism in order to get a reaction to it. As a result, Polokov and a torture-specialist bring a visit to Manny's grandmother (the only family he has) and first threaten her, break her hip and then kill her by slitting her throat while Polokov laughts sadistically to the act. Manny and Joris find her body at midnight in her home, causing Manny to break down in tears. He then realizes that Polokov will not stop killing his beloved ones until he will rejoin the terroristic organization. At midnight, Manny visits the canal again and waits there by car. Suddenly three henchmen of Polokov arrive and attack his car. Manny drives them over, killing them and steps out of the car to talk to one of the survivors. However, it turns out these are former Vrije School Peelland pals with gags wrapped around their eyes and mouth. Suddenly, Polokov stands behind Manny and knocks him out by hitting his head with a crowbar. The next morning, The Rendez-Vouz (the temporarirly replacement for the Vrije School Peelland) is attacked by Russian hitmen with as last Polokov arriving. He tells a sadistic poem of a hero who was tortured to death by his enemies as part of being heroic. He then executes Sir Merlin, a beloved teacher of the school. Vic, Joris and Just suspect that Polokov means with hero Manny. Polokov then creates a federal system of communism forcing the people to stop their system of kapitalism, in order to make them slaves for the Russian goverment. He also says that people with money will be able to get a position in the Russian goverment, which will be leaded by President Sergejov. In the meantime, Manny wakes up on in a small inflatable tent which is floating in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Manny is shocked and realizes that he won't be able to return back to Helmond to find help. He does have a small video on his almost broken phone which shows Sanne and her grandmother getting beaten and raped by Polokov and his henchmen. The grandmother then gets killed by executing her with one shot through the forehead as Sanne panics. Manny becomes extremely angry. In the meantime, President Sergejov (who is still in Russia) is the boss of Helmond as Polokov leads Helmond from in the town. Polokov has a date with a woman from Helmond who is part of the Syndicate. She is named Del Regina, a sadistic woman who has a fascination for communism. Polokov offers Del Regina to join by his sight and lead the city. They marry and go live in a big mansion next to the burned down Vrije School Peelland. Although Manny has no food (only a broken cellphone) in his floating tent he is able to survive for longer by drinking sea food and catching fish and eating it raw. One night, his tent floates down next to a big Fish Boat with seven people on it who save Manny from a slow death. These men promise Manny to return him to Helmond. Just, Joris and Vic are unable to go live back in their house and go live in a small cottage in the woods because they will be either executed or prisoned by the Russians if they stay on the streets of Helmond. The next night, Joris finds Manny back who is walking through the woods. Just and Vic suggest to leave Helmond, but Manny refuses since he is not sure whatever Sanne is dead or alive. The next morning, Manny, Joris, Just and Vic leave the cottage to find a way to get Sanne from the goverment building made by the Russians. Before they can get into the city, they're arrested by masked Russian hooligans. Then, Polokov arrives and spits at Manny for escaping the Atlantic Ocean. Manny promises however that when this is over he will kill him. To which Polokov reacts: "It will never be over, even if we leave". The boys are brought to a work-camp leaded by Mrs. Gerda and the toneless businessman Mr. Mooney. Mrs. Gerda reacts gladly when she sees Manny and says "I guess this is something different then learning how to jump rope?". Manny pleases Gerda to release them and then remembers her that he saved her from a longlife prison sentence. Gerda first seems touched by these words, but does not release them. Mrs. Gerda subjects the boys (and other prisoners) to 24-hour long to labor forcing them to sew carpet. Manny almost dies under these circumstances and the prisoners slowly change into work-slaves. Until a group of rebellions arrive and shoot everything. They shoot Mr. Mooney to death, but Mrs. Gerda escapes and hides in the cellar by locking it. Joris and Vic shout "coward" to her from the other side, but decide to leave and burn the place down, leaving her fate ambigious. Manny is forced to eat a lot of sugars immediately after in order to survive from the hard work camp. He then plans to join the Rebellion, to send the Russians back and kill Polokov. Polokov forces the farmworkers to work 24-hours a day, causing child death. Polokov observes the farm-workers every week. Once, a small boy named Menszinio attemps to escape but is taken to Polokov's office. Polokov begins to mentally abuse the boy and then whips him multiple times on the back with a cat-o-nine-tail and then stomps him in the head, presumbably causing brain damage. The boy is found dead the next day in his bed. His father curses Polokov's name while Polokov has extreme sex with Del Regina, not even caring that he killed an innocent 7-year-old boy. In the meantime, Manny and the Rebellions go to the goverment buildings, including freeing a broken Sanne who has been abused mentally, sexually and physically. Manny decides to take her and promises she will be never be hurted again. Manny and the Rebellions kill all the Russian goverment agents except one who they will send to the next building as a bait. Polokov hears about these assassinations-hits and informs Del Regina about it and fears that they might have to return for Russia if they loose power. Polokov contacts the last goverment-building who is prepared with guns. Polokov says that if they loose they just run and take a plane to Russia saying that he needs his guys alive. Polokov and Del Regina go to their luxe home, preparing to pack for a plane. As they plan to leave in the midday, they're attacked by the angry farmers who want revenge and take justice in their own hands after Menszinio has died due to Polokov's acts. Del Regina is taken away and Polokov has several pitchforks stabbed into his legs to prevent him from running and are taken to the pig sty for imprisonment. When a group of Belgium Rebellions arrive, Polokov is shot through the head, killing him and Del Regina has most of her hair cut off and is forced to continue her life as a powerless woman (like she had before she got into the communism agenda). When Helmond is almost completely free, some Russians are still there but without power, Manny realizes that even now (with the Russians left) they still have all power because of the Russian president Sergejov. The still there Helmond Russians call Sergejov who goes to Helmond to lead the city. He realizes that he is the only one who can confront Sergejov personally and destroy him. Sergejov arrives in Helmond together with more Russian armies. Sergejov tells his armies that Manny can either be dead or alive for the crimes he has committed against the Russian law. In the meantime, Manny, Vic, Just and Joris brutally attack a bank which was been overruled by the Russians. But Sergejov's bodyguards and brutally kill Just by shooting him with machineguns. Manny and Vic remorse for his death but although the sadness realizes that they have to continue to stop the Russians. Vic, Manny, Sanne and Joris attend Just's funeral and apologize for not being there, but their family doesn't see them responsible. The funeral is held in secret since Sergejov is willing to kill all the people in Helmond who are Rebellions. Manny promises that this dictatorship will end tonight to Just's family. That night, Manny confesses to Sanne that he has to confront President Sergejov, but that it is possible that he might not come back. Sanne pleases Manny not to go, but Manny says that he will promise her that will be her with her in this life or the next life, but also says that after Peelland's conspiracy he promised to make an end to sins committed against Helmond. This is the sacrifice that he would have to make. Late at night, Joris and Vic give Manny a ride and sneak him into the garden of the Russian White House where Sergejov lives for a time. Manny then says goodbye to Vic and Joris and says "its been an honor to serve". He then sneaks his way into the building, includingly killing several Russian bodyguards with a silenced pistol. Manny then visits the sleeping room of President Sergejov where he confronts him. Sergejov is surprised by Manny's appearance, but does not seem frightened at any point. Manny holds him at gunpoint where he tells him that although he worked for him he never approved the actions Sergejov's Russian kill-for-hire organization did. Sergejov, however, says that only love and friendship is giving Manny a reason to not believe into his fanatic sadistic acts he did during his time in Russia. Manny becomes so angry that he threatens to kill Sergejov, but Sergejov tells him that he doesn't have a fear of death. Sergejov then tells him that if he dies Manny would become a public enemy in the world and will never be able to lead a normal life with Sanne. However, if he lets Sergejov alive he will make a false file for Manny which would say that they both are dead: Sanne and Manny. Although Manny feels responsible for everything now, he decides to take the offer but still promises: "Even if Evil rules, once in a time they will loose their power". He then leaves the building. Manny takes a hotel for the last of the night and visits Sanne in the morning and tells him the offer that Sergejov made for him. She agrees to go with him and Manny and Sanne leave Helmond with a motorcycle. The last shot we see is of the city (sky shot) while Russians are taking over Helmond. Will there be a sequel? Yes, David Schrazzenbarg says that he always intended his Peelland movies to be a trilogy. The first one dealt with friendship and battle for freedom while the second film deals with confrontation and past. Schrazzenbarg says that the theme of the third film is literally said in the second film "Even if Evil rules, once in a time they will loose their power". Schrazzenbarg is thinking about making the film but taking some more time before releasing it since the third movie will take place years later after the second film. The title of the third film hasn't been revealed yet. "10 years after the events of the second film, President Sergejov is dying of old age and is still fearing for losing power after his final conversation with Manny. Manny's status is fully unknown. However, only President Sergejov knows that he is somewhere alive in the world. In the meantime, Helmond has become primitive. Part of the city called "West" is comparable to what Helmond used to be: a normal city leaded by a 63-year-old businessman named Kane who has connections to Sergejov's empire: Vic has become the manager of a luxe Chinese restaurant, Joris is still working for the police (and is probably the only non-corrupt cop in his unit). However, the other part "South" has become primitive and can't even called a city. It is leaded by the primitive, freakish cannibal Sol who is plagued by mental insanity who leads a sadistic gang named "Arjan" who attack and destroy little towns still intact and kidnap, torture, rape and eat innocent victims. Although at first it seems that this primitive culture is not in control, it turns out that they're planning to take over the Russian empire which has been leaded for ten years and lead Helmond like their methods. Manny and Sanne live in Gran Canaria and enjoy the sunny day everyday. But then they learn that the Russian empire is falling. This prompts Manny and Sanne to return and save Helmond from the dying Russians and from what the Russians have made of this city. " The untitled third film is set to be released in 2013 and a possible fourth film will be released in either 2014 or 2015. David Schrazzenbarg says that he will return to play Manny, but it is possible that he might not return to direct. The characters Vic and Joris will return too with original actors. There is also a possibility that the character Del Regina will return for the film. However, the actress has denied that her character has been written in the screenplay. Craig Conway will portray Sol and Lee-Anne Liebenberg will portray Viper: a female character who can be portrayed as a girlfriend and sluttish whore of Sol who joins his terroristic plan and feels a sexual fascination for Sol. Malcolm McDowell has been offered the role of Kane and has accepted it.